


Yes I Fucking Do

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [100]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gallavich, I Love You, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> 5 times mickey whispered sweet nothings to ian while he thinks ian is asleep and the one time he is loud and proud about his feelings</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes I Fucking Do

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't believe I've written (over) 100 of these. Oh My God.

Mickey's never been good at using his words, anyone who's ever met him could tell you that.

He never thought it was a bad thing either... until Ian.

He never thought that he needed to say any of it, but maybe that's just because he'd never felt like this before.

He knew that Ian wanted to hear him say those things, that was clear enough. He just didn't know how to do it. The more Ian would slip his nice words in, the more Mickey wanted to say something back. Instead, he would just avert his eyes or kiss him or sigh a little uncomfortably.

He could see the disappointed look in his eyes when he didn't reply, but he never said a word about it. He knew that Mickey had his own issues with expressing how he feels, and while he's more affectionate and more willing to show it physically, his mouth remains firmly shut.

They lay in bed one night, Ian snoring quietly while Mickey sat up by his side, just watching him. He reached out to run his hand over Ian's bare shoulder, sighing quietly.

"You know I..." he started, knowing that Ian couldn't hear him. "I want to... I don't do this talking thing so good," he said. "I ain't never done it before... I ain't never wanted to."

He sighed again and scoot back down beside him.

He realised it wasn't so hard to say things when Ian was asleep. And hey, he managed to get something out, so he thought that maybe he could use that time to try saying the things he wanted to.

The second time he tried using his words was one night sitting on the couch at Mickey's house, Ian had fallen asleep during their movie, a side effect of his new medication.

His head lolled onto Mickey's shoulder, his cheek a little squashed and his lips slightly parted.

Mickey smiled.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered, his fingertips gently brushing Ian's knee, trying not to wake him. "You are, you're so beautiful."

He shook his head, the words still feeling strange coming off his tongue.

The third time was when they had just had a big blow out about Mickey's constant presence at the club when Ian was working. Lots of yelling and screaming but now that neither of them ran away from their arguments they had managed to work out a truce.

Mickey walked into the bedroom and lay down beside Ian who was curled up on his side. He plastered his body against his and wrapped his arm around Ian's stomach, his lips brushing the nook of his neck.

"You know I want to tell you that I... that I care 'bout you," he mumbled. "Wouldn't be going down to that shithole if I didn't. Don't want people treatin' you like shit."

He knew that sometimes he was responsible for that too, but he never wanted to be.

So he held him tighter and closed his eyes, comforted by the warmth of his body under his touch.

The fourth time was when they were at a Gallagher party, drunk at three in the morning as the atmosphere died down.

Ian lay across Mickey's lap, not quite asleep but drunk enough that maybe he wouldn't remember in the morning. Mickey hoped he wouldn't, but he was also filled with a buzz that meant he didn't care in that moment if he had heard him.

"I'm so lucky," he said with a little drawl. "You know that?"

Ian's lips turned up in a small smile but he said nothing.

"I am... so lucky..." he murmured as he stroked his fingers through Ian's hair.

And Ian did remember, only he couldn't quite decide whether or not it was a dream, and he didn't mention it. He kissed Mickey a little longer, a little harder the next morning and although he didn't say it, he wanted Mickey to know that he was lucky too.

The fifth time he spoke up was after one of Ian's episodes. He was doing much better on his meds but sometimes he would just get himself down. This day he was just upset, crying to himself in his bed before leaving the house. He was gone for hours and none of them knew where he was.

When he finally came back he was mentally exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. So Mickey took him upstairs, got into bed with him and wrapped him up in his arms.

Ian had whispered a meek 'I'm sorry' and Mickey just shook his head, waiting for the lump in his throat to dissolve before speaking up.

"Ian I... I really... Don't ever leave..." he said.

And this time Ian heard him, he knew it was real, but he was too tired and too upset to respond, so he listened to Mickey's heart beating and fell soundly to sleep.

It wasn't until Mickey didn't even mean to let his feeling out that it actually truly happened.

Ian was out, he'd taken Debbie somewhere. Mickey was still at the Gallagher's where he spent at least half of his time, if not more.

He wandered out into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, sitting at the table as he ate. Fiona was downstairs too, folding laundry.

She didn't give him a second look because he was such a common fixture nowadays. Lip however, liked to make a fuss.

He came in with garbage bags full of food from college for dinner and looked over at Mickey. The two exchanged a glance and Lip sighed a little.

"You uh, you got an issue there?" Mickey said and Lip shrugged.

"Nothing in particular," he said. "You eating from our fridge now?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him and pursed his lips.

"Lip!" Fiona said with a stern glare. "He chips in, gives us money for shit. Hell, last week he watched Liam when you were out with Amanda," she nodded to him and Lip just looked back over at Mickey.

"You living here now?" Lip asked and this time it was Mickey's turn to shrug.

"On and off," he said.

"Why?" Lip asked, earning another warning glare from Fiona.

"The fuck do you care?"

"I care about my brother," Lip said, folding his arms.

"Well why the fuck else do you think _I'm_ here?"

"I don't know, how do I know you ain't going to force him out again?"

"Oh you think I'm going to force him out again?" he said, standing up out of his chair.

"I don't know, you tell me," he said.

" _Lip!_ " Fiona hissed.

"No, I'm not going to let him fucking leave again," Mickey said, his nostrils flaring.

"Why?"

"What the fuck― why _what_?"

"Why do you care? You love him?" Lip asked and Mickey, in his frustration, didn't hear the door open behind him.

"Yeah, yeah I love him. Big fucking deal," he said. "Why you gotta be a fuckin' asshole about it huh? Does it make it better if I say I love him? Yeah, I fucking do."

"You do?" Ian said from the doorway.

Mickey felt his heart stop completely as he spun around to see the utterly shocked look on Ian's face. Fiona was shaking her head at Lip who just smirked a little and turned away, making her wonder if his antagonistic act was just that.

He swallowed hard and just looked up at him, his sweet face and hopeful expression. This time he realised that he didn't feel so scared about saying it.

He took a few steps forward until he was standing just before Ian and just nodded.

"Yeah, I fucking do," he said quietly. "I... I love you..."

Ian nodded quickly and leant in to kiss him, cupping his face in his hands and just drinking him in.

"Me too, I love you too," he said as he took a breath.between their lips.

Ian let him go, feeling the heat in Mickey's cheeks and stepped back, knowing that he was a little flustered at saying _that_ for the first time in front of anyone else.

Instead he slipped his hand down into Mickey's and led him towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asked.

"I want to hear you say it again, but maybe not in front of my douche bag brother," he said with a grin.

"You should be thanking me little brother," Lip said and Fiona gave Ian a smile as she shook her head.

Mickey held up his middle finger and Ian chuckled as he dragged him away. 

The truth was that all he wanted was to hear Mickey say those words over and over again, but he knew he was going to have to work for them.

And he knew exactly how to do it.


End file.
